scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style) (Second Version)
ChannelFiveRockz's tv-spoof of Pokemon series. Cast * Ash Ketchum - Human Kenai (Brother Bear) * Pikachu - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Misty - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Brock - Hercules (Hercules) * Togepi - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) * May - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Max - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Dawn - Fa Mulan (Mulan) * Iris - Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Cilan - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Serena - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Clemont - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Bonnie - Penny (The Rescuers) * Tracey Sketchit - Kristoff (Frozen) * Professor Oak - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Gary Oak - Kuzco (Emperor’s New Groove) * Jessie - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * James - Clayton (Tarzan) * Meowth - Iago (Aladdin) * Giovanni - Stromboli (Pinocchio) * Butch - Hans (Frozen) * Cassidy - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Raticate - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Delia Ketchum – Messua (The Jungle Book 2) * Norman - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Caroline - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Vivi Winstrate - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Drew - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Kenny - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Barry - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) * Mariah - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Brianna - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Nancy - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Persian - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Luxray - Scar (The Lion King) * Rhyhorn - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) and Mbeya (The Lion Guard) * Charmander - Dronkeys (Shrek) * Charizard - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Squirtle - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Bulbasaur - Pascal (Tangled) * Spring Deerling - Young Faline (Bambi) * Ampharos - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Totodile - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) * Butterfree - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Pidgeotto - Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Pidgeot - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Chatot - Zazu (The Lion King) * Ducklett - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Pelipper - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Psyduck - Olaf (Frozen) * Arbok - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Weezing - Pain & Panic (Hercules) * Lucario - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Jigglypuff - Angel (Lilo and Stitch) * Snorlax - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Goldeen - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Horsea - Sheldon (Finding Nemo) * Magikarp - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Staryu - Peach (Finding Nemo) * Dragonite - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Hoopa - Mushu (Mulan) * Onix - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) * Piplup - Cri Kee (Mulan) * Vulpix - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Phanpy - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Axew - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Aerodactyl - Thunderclap, Coldfront and Downpour (The Good Dinosaur), Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) and Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Krabby - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Oshawott - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tepig - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Patrat - Timon (The Lion King), Uncle Max and Ma (The Lion King 1½) * Zigzagoon - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Amaura - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) and Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Tyrantrum - Butch (The Good Dinosaur), Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) and Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Bastiodon - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur), Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Patchi, Juniper and Scowler (Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie) and Cera's Father (The Land Before Time) * Armaldo - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Rampardos - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Garchomp - Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur) and Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) * Ivysaur - Spike (The Land Before Time) * Shieldon - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Cranidos - Baby Pachycephalosaurus (The Land Before Time) * Anorith - Baby Parasaurolopus (Dinosaur; 2000) * Tyrunt - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Luxio - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Pyroar - Simba, Nala and Mufasa (The Lion King) and Alex (Madagascar) * Blitzle - Marty (Madagascar) and Thurston (The Lion Guard) * Girafarig - Melman (Madagascar) and Twiga (The Lion Guard) * Hippopotas - Gloria (Madagascar) and Beshte (The Lion Guard) * Litleo - Kion and Kiara (The Lion Guard) and Ryan (The Wild) * Glameow - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Buneary - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Zorua - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Purugly - Officer Clawhasuer (Zootopia) * Liepard - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Ursaring - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Seviper - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Donphan - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book), Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who!) and Tantor (Tarzan) * Mamoswine - Manny (Ice Age) * Slakoth - Sid (Ice Age) and Flash (Zootopia) * Raikou - Diego (Ice Age) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Helioptile - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Gabite - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Infernape - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Pachirisu - Scrat (Ice Age) * Ambipom - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Yanma - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Team Rocket - Various Disney Villains * Pokemon creatures - Various Animals, Dinosaurs, and Dragons Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs